


Suitable punishment

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: (implied) Consensual Spanking, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Dom!Thrawn, Edging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub!Maris, Thrawn is a sex god and I make no apologies, Vaginal Fingering, followed by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: For the Thrawn kinkmeme prompt: Maris needs some extra motivation for her Cheunh lessons.
Relationships: Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42
Collections: Thrawn Kinkmeme Fills





	Suitable punishment

Maris growled irritably and tossed her datapad onto the desk, glancing away from Commander Thrawn’s steady gaze.

“That doesn’t make any _sense,_ ” she finally muttered in Basic, crossing her arms over her chest and pretending she wasn’t being as sullen as she knew she was. 

“It does,” Thrawn said, blessedly switching back from Cheunh as well. “You are simply unaccustomed to the patterns of verb conjugation.” 

Maris bit down on an oddly pleased smirk at the faintly mirrored hint of irritation in _his_ voice. At least she wasn’t the only one letting him get under her skin tonight. Normally she enjoyed these lessons, but tonight she’d just felt… frustrated. She wasn’t used to running into a… a _block_ like this, and it was infuriating. 

When she didn’t answer, staring past Thrawn’s shoulder at the bulkhead in his private living quarters, the Chiss commander stood and picked up her datapad. He held it out with a barely stifled sigh. “We will begin again.” 

“No.” 

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “Now you’re merely being stubborn.” 

Maris shrugged and didn’t answer. 

She felt Thrawn regarding her for a moment longer; and then to her surprise, he dropped the datapad with a loud clatter. “Stand.” 

The quiet tone of _command_ in his voice was so powerful Maris found herself obeying before she even realized she was doing so. She flushed, nearly taking her seat again on principle; but then decided changing her mind halfway through would only be _more_ embarrassing. 

Thrawn came around the desk to stand behind her, and Maris was just about to snap that she was absolutely _not_ in the mood for one of his quasi-meditative, self-introspective bloody thought exercises when he planted one hand in the center of her upper back, bent her forward, and— 

_Spanked_ her. 

Maris yelped, mainly from shock and outrage; though it had also been just hard enough to sting. 

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re—” 

_Smack!_

The second one was a touch harder, the open-handed slap almost seeming to _echo_ in the small room. She could have sworn she could feel the imprint of Thrawn’s hand on her ass, the stinging heat pulsing in time with her suddenly racing heartbeat— along with the heat that bloomed in her face and… and somewhere else, too. 

Her breath hitched; her palms suddenly sweaty, pressed flat against Thrawn’s desk to balance out the pressure of his hand against her back. 

“We will begin again,” Thrawn repeated, and that _heat_ threading through his tone… that was new. 

“No,” Maris said deliberately, bracing herself. 

She couldn’t quite hold back her gasp when Thrawn spanked her again without even a _moment_ of hesitation; a gasp that carried a hint of a moan along with it. Thrawn paused and Maris arched her back almost involuntarily, breathing hard, anticipation setting the unexpected heat in her core burning hotter still. 

His hand came down again a second later with another loud _smack,_ and that time Maris _did_ moan, her fingers curling into fists and arousal _throbbing_ between her legs.

_Smack!_

Thrawn paused again. Maris was already panting, and even his breathing was getting gratifyingly ragged by that point. “I think perhaps you still require more discipline,” he growled, his breath hot at her ear as he pressed against her from behind. 

Trembling with need, Maris just barely managed to stubbornly clamp down on the fervent agreement that was trying to escape her lips. Thrawn was hard; she could feel his erection rubbing against her already-tender ass as he deftly unfastened her pants and pushed them down her hips. 

She couldn’t hold back a loud whimper when he shifted and slid a hand slowly down her bared ass, fingertips lightly tracing over the heat pulsing through her flesh; the heat he himself had brought to the surface. 

“But what punishment would be _most_ suitable, I wonder?” he purred, those fingers slipping along the curve under her ass cheek and _inwards._

Maris whimpered again, unable to refrain from spreading her feet a little wider, canting her hips slightly, giving him access to— 

“ _Nnh—_ please,” she gasped, shivering with desire as Thrawn stroked two fingers _tormentingly_ lightly just past her entrance and then took his hand away again. 

He bent over, bringing his mouth to her ear again. “I’m not certain that counts as punishment,” he murmured; and then spanked her _again,_ the blow hot and sharp on her bare skin. 

Maris cried out in deliciously mingled pleasure and pain, shuddering from head to toe, her cunt throbbing with heat and sheer _want._ Thrawn kept spanking her, grinding idly against the side of her hip in the faintest suggestion of thrusts; pausing between each strike to caress her stinging flesh before continuing on with the next. 

It wasn’t until Maris was _begging—_ she wasn’t even sure what for, just _more—_ begging and rocking back and forth with mindless need, that Thrawn finally touched her again. She couldn’t even quite manage to be embarrassed by how _wet_ she was, needy and nearly dripping just from being _spanked._

He slid two fingers easily in, her cunt already swollen and aching and lightyears beyond just ready for him. Maris moaned as he started fingering her slowly with a quiet chuckle, his voice low and husky but still infuriatingly steady. 

“Do you deserve more than this, Maris?” he asked conversationally, as though he wasn’t two fingers deep inside her and hard as durasteel himself, rutting lazily against her again. When she just whimpered in answer, he stopped, fingers slipping out and moving forward to— _finally—_ rub slow circles over her stiffened clit instead. “I asked you a question,” he said more sharply, his free hand fisting not-quite-roughly in her hair while he kept working at her with one fingertip. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Maris gasped, not even sure whether or not she hoped it was the right answer, rocking her hips and grinding almost desperately down into his touch. She was… she was already _so_ fucking close— if he would just— “Thrawn, _please,_ I want— I need—” 

Thrawn hummed, the sound thoughtful. “A pity this isn’t about what you want then, isn’t it?” he said, and took his fingers away again _just_ before she managed to come. 

Maris _sobbed,_ shuddering and twitching, teetering at the edge of climax while Thrawn yanked his fly open and lined himself up behind her; and the next thing she knew, he was pushing inside her, filling her up, his cock wonderfully hot and stiff and thick. He didn’t even pause before he started fucking her, _hard;_ holding her firmly in place with one hand gripping her bare hip and the other fisted tight in her hair, tugging her head back hard enough to set tears pricking at her eyes at the stinging pain. 

The obscenely loud slapping of skin-on-skin filled the room along with Maris’ gasped moans and Thrawn’s quieter grunts of effort, his hips slamming against her bruised, tender ass and every thrust keeping her at the very brink of orgasm. Maris’ shaking arms gave out and she found herself facedown against Thrawn’s desk, _wailing_ while he took her from behind, pounding deep into her aching cunt, his hips snapping steadily with quick, sharp thrusts. She felt him shift without pausing or slowing, leaning over; all but _mounting_ her over his desk and driving down into her instead— 

The shifted angle sent ripples of whitehot pleasure bursting out from her very center and Maris came with a broken howl, her breath seizing in her chest and her whole body shaking. She could feel herself clenching, spasming around Thrawn’s cock while he fucked her— and it just kept _going,_ every hard thrust sending more shocks of pleasure through her, ripping shocked, wordless cries from her throat. 

Thrawn let out a strangled grunt, his fingers tightening on her hip and in her hair alike, the pain a perfect sharp counterpoint to the powerful waves of release still thrumming out from her very core. His hips stuttered and Maris _felt_ his cock pulsing, filling her with waves of heat, still thrusting jerkily as he came deep inside her. 

Her legs shaking uncontrollably, Maris slowly came back to herself, still twitching and quivering through the aftershocks of the best fucking orgasm she’d had in her life while Thrawn panted raggedly for breath, leaning down over top of her and burying his face in the sweaty curve of her neck. They stayed that way; she wasn’t sure for how long, just catching their breath and slowly calming together with Thrawn still buried inside her. 

“Okay, you were right,” Maris finally groaned, the words half-muffled against Thrawn’s desk. 

“Hmm?” 

“Maybe verb conjugation isn’t so bad, after all.” 

  
  
  



End file.
